1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding-vane rotary compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sliding-vane rotary compressors, as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Laid open Publication No. 61-145385, includes a compressor body in which a refrigeration medium is compressed. The compressor body comprises a cylinder having an elliptical bore, a rotor rotatably disposed in the elliptical bore and carrying thereon a plurality of radially movable sliding vanes held in contact with a guide surface defining the elliptical bore. The compresssor body further includes front and rear side blocks disposed on opposite ends of the cylinder to close the bore. The compressor body is assembled with a front head and a housing or shell by a plurality of stud bolts threaded successively through the front head, the front side block, the cylinder, and the rear side block into the shell, with the front head and the shell held in contact with the front side block and the rear side block, respectively. Thus, the compressor body, the front head and the shell are secured together by the stud bolts.
The rotor of the compressor body receives a driving force or torque from a drive shaft which extends through a pair of aligned holes in the front and rear side blocks and are rotatably supported by a pair of bearings received respectively in the aligned holes. The hole in the rear side block is blocked from fluid communication with a high pressure side by a cover connected to the rear side block via an O-ring.
The foregoing connection of the compressor body with the front head and the shell by means of the stud bolts is advantageous in that the vibration of the compressor body per se can be reduced. On the other hand, this connection has a drawback that the vibration of the compressor body is transmitted through the stud bolts and connecting surfaces to the shell, thereby causing the shell to vibrate in resonance with the compressor body which would generate an unpleasant noise.